1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball, and more particularly, to the golf ball having an improved dimple configuration so that the golf ball has a favorable flight performance which can be obtained by making air flows in the periphery of the golf ball turbulent.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Normally, 280 to 540 dimples are formed on the surface of the golf ball. In order to lift the golf ball high in air, the separation point between air and the upper surface of the golf ball is required to be as backward as possible compared with the separation point between air and the lower surface thereof so as to make air pressure existing above the golf ball smaller than that existing below it. In order to accelerate the separation of air existing above the golf ball from the upper surface of the golf ball, it is necessary to make air flows in the periphery thereof turbulent. In this sense, it is aerodynamically appropriate to arrange dimples irregularly on the surface of the golf ball.
Various dimple arrangements in combination of dimples of various configurations have been proposed to make air flow in the periphery of the golf ball turbulent. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 48-19325, dimples consist of pentagonal and hexagonal dimples. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-79072 discloses a dimple arrangement consisting of circular dimples of two different diameters. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 64-8982 discloses a dimple arrangement consisting of circular dimples and non-circular dimples. Of the above proposals, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 48-19325, the percentage of dimples unadjacent to dimples of different configurations is approximately 71.
However, the dimple configurations and arrangements of the above proposals do not make air flow in the periphery of the golf ball turbulent to a satisfactory extent. Consequently, the golf ball does not fly to a player's satisfaction.